


cherry blossom confessions

by higayimdad



Series: TXT oneshots [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Huening Kai, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun is scared, The Author Regrets Everything, a mess, change of POV, love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad
Summary: Why are you always doing this to yourself? You go and meet guys you think are the love of your life just to get your heart broken a month later. Then you go and do it again, over and over again. Aren’t you tired of it? Doesn’t it hurt?orAn au in which Taehyun is tired of seeing his best friend get his heart broken over and over again, especially since he's in love with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	cherry blossom confessions

Taehyun watched as the blonde beside him dragged his fingers across the various shirts hanging on the rack. The two of them had probably already spent nearly 45 minutes in the small clothing shop in the outskirts of Seoul. The blonde had been in the dressing room thrice already, new clothes every time and hanging them back right when he came out, upset nothing fit. 

“Beomgyu please.” Taehyun’s legs were numb from standing still so long, multiple times he had considered just straight-up sitting down on the floor. 

“I’m not leaving until I find something I like.” He was determined. 

He said that exactly 22 minutes ago, after he went into the dressing room the first time. Taehyun walked around himself for a bit, leaving his friend to ponder in peace about what clothes to try on, for the fifth time. The store wasn’t at all for Taehyun himself, he didn’t think he could actually consider wearing anything in here, nor would he ever spend so much money on the clothes either. He looked at the price tags on some of them, some t-shirts costing as much as 100 000 won. 

He heard his friend gasp from the other side of the store, in curiousment Taehyun walked up to him to find out what he found. In his hand, the blonde held a cream-colored trench coat, and Taehyun actually hated how good it would look on him. Beomgyu’s eyes lit up as he stared at it, mumbling something close to “how didn’t I see this before?”. He peeled off his black jacket and handed it to Taehyun, who took it without much thought. 

Once on, it fit not so surprisingly, like a glove, Beomgyu twirled around in front of the mirror to make sure he saw how it looked from every single angle. 

“How does it look on me?” 

“Perfect like everything else.” Taehyun let it out way more sarcastic than he wanted it too. It was the truth that Beomgyu looked like either a prince or a model, perhaps both in everything he wore. He had asked the question multiple times while trying on clothes, and every single time Taehyun could just stare at him with some embarrassing astonishment in how he truly did look good in everything. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I promise, pinky.” Taehyun reached forward his pinky, holding it up to Beomgyu to ensure him, the blonde gladly twirled his own pinky around it and smiled, for what Taehyun noticed was the first time today. 

The reason they were in fact spending half their day commuting to the very outside of Seoul, then hours shopping was because Beomgyu had once again broken up with another boyfriend a few days ago. And when he came to Taehyun still with glassy eyes and red nose, the other could do nothing but make sure he felt better again. 

_ “Jeongjin broke up with me.” _

It took 3 hours of hugging for him to stop sniffing. 

_ “Do you wanna go shop, you know excessive shopping always cheers you up.”  _

So yeah, Taehyun brought this on himself, he knew Beomgyu much to well, and knew the moment he offered that they would spend a long time doing nothing but look for clothes. These last few months Beomgyu had filled his closet with multiple new accessories and garments, each one as a comfort after yet another ex-boyfriend. 

Don’t get Taehyun wrong, Beomgyu was far from a player. Instead, he was the hopeless romantic believing that every guy is  _ the  _ one, when in fact it was painfully obvious they were the players. 

Beomgyu came back from the register with the coat nicely folded in the eggshell bag. He let Taehyun grab his arm before the two walked out of the store, giant clouds had formed on the sky, small trinkets of water bounced on their hair. Soon enough the rain got heavier and the streets started to clear of people escaping the water. Taehyun didn’t exactly enjoy it and regretted he didn’t bring an umbrella. Beomgyu though didn’t budge and kept his normal pace walking out in the open. Taehyun looked up at the blonde next to him, expecting him to at least show some signs of discomfort, instead, he found that the other simply kept his gaze up to the sky and let the droplets hit his face. Some got caught in his eyelashes and some simply followed the shape of his jaw before plummeting towards the rain. But Beomgyu looked happy, the corners of his mouth curled up into the faintest of smiles.

Beomgyu felt the rain, Taehyun simply got wet. 

To Taehyun’s own happiness they soon reached the subway and could escape down into the tunnels, they spent the entire way home trying to get comfortable in the now soaked clothes, Taehyun’s choice of wearing a jean jacket bit him in the ass when the fabric got stiff and heavy from the rain. 

It was a given that Taehyun would follow Beomgyu home. He found it weird how they had fallen into a routine of Beomgyu ending up being dumped or ghosted, Beomgyu spending money on clothes, Taehyun being forced to have sleepovers with Beomgyu until he’s feeling better (the latter he couldn’t really complain about though), and maybe the worst part for Taehyun, having to go home after and sulk by himself. 

It hurt Taehyun whenever he saw his best friend be sad, of course it did, but it also hurt when he had to listen to the other rant about his new crush.  _ “His eyes are so pretty Taehyun-ah! And his humor, I have never met someone as fun.”  _ and Taehyun just had to sit, agree and smile. He couldn’t tell Beomgyu he hated it. 

Taehyun had realized he had fallen for Beomgyu a year prior, every day he wished he could go back to being clueless and in denial. Now he just sat there, and  _ knew _ how much his own hearted desired to be one of the boys Beomgyu talked so sweetly about. For a while he had actually considered telling him, who knew, maybe he felt the same. Then Beomgyu got drunk and gave Taehyun a kiss, leaving his face flushed so red it could be mistaken as a layer of paint, before rushing away with a giggle and a  _ “sorry”.  _ And if the other hadn’t pretended it never happened the day after Taehyun would have seen it as a sign. 

Actually there was a lot of things Taehyun could have taken as signs if he wasn’t so self-conscious. The way Beomgyu made time for Taehyun in ways none of his friends did, even if it was things only Taehyun found interesting. If he paid more attention he would have seen Beomgyu stare at him like he was the only star in the sky when he spoke. He liked holding hands, but for some reason only if it was the youngers. He wasn’t a fan of sharing beds unless Taehyun was the friend who slept over.  _ “It’s so annoying pulling out the extra mattresses. Just sleep in my bed.”  _

Taehyun was incredibly smart and witty, he didn’t make much effort in school but aced most things, he liked  _ knowing  _ things, be the one who always had a fun fact to share. Normally he was an expert at picking up things out of thin air. Yet it flew over his head when Hueningkai mentioned that  _ “hyung almost acts like he has a highschool crush on you. I won’t be surprised when he shows up with a confession letter smelling like cherry blossoms.”  _ and Taehyun just chuckled and responded with a  _ “don’t be stupid.”  _

The blonde came out from his room in the small apartment, his roomate had headed out for the night, which meant they were the only two here. Not at all something unusual. Taehyun had thrown himself on the sofa and waited patiently for his older friend to decide what they would do, usually it was a half assed haul of what he had bought including ways to style them, sometimes they ate, sometimes they’d put on a movie. 

Tonight it was a movie. Beomgyu scooted in between the back of the sofa and Taehyun, making sure they were tangled together and flushed close. Only making Taehyun’s heart beat like crazy and sweat without a way to stop. 

Halfway into the movie neither of them were watching, Taehyun was falling in and out of sleep. For the past days, his mind had been running without end, never catching a moment to breathe. Usually at night Taehyun was out in a second, now whenever he closed his eyes he could see Beomgyu in front of him. And when he tried to ignore Beomgyu his brain just found other ways to keep him awake. 

Beomgyu was giggling behind Taehyun, at first he thought the older was laughing at the movie, but after a few they no longer matched the plot of the movie. 

“What are you laughing at?”

“I’m not  _ laughing _ but…” Beomgyu shuffled around, threw a hand around Taehyun and showed him his phone, “don’t you think he’s cute, he’s really funny too.” 

Taehyun could only stare at the picture on the phone, the guy was indeed cute. He didn’t at all seem like Boemgyu’s type. That though wasn’t what bothered him at all. 

“Seriously?” Taehyun felt sick to his stomach. 

“What?” Beomgyu sat up, almost as if he was ready to defend himself. 

“You broke up with Jeongjin like a week ago. Not even that!”

The younger stood up, ignored that he almost knocked a glass off the table behind him. It looked like the blonde in front of him was about to question him again. 

“No! Why are you always doing this to yourself? You go and meet guys you think are the love of your life just to get your heart broken a month later. Then you go and do it again, over and over again. Aren’t you tired of it? Doesn’t it hurt?” 

Beomgyu simply looked appalled, not like the words were completely unfamiliar to him, but just that someone actually said it out loud. 

“There is nothing wrong with me looking for love.” 

“But are you? Are you really looking for love in guys on tinder? Do you really believe every guy you meet is your soulmate? Because it sure looks more like you are looking for distractions.” Taehyun was the one yelling, but he felt like the one crying. Beomgyu didn’t say anything, and when silence fell around them Taehyun clenched his fist. He was tired of it. He grabbed his phone which had fallen to the floor at some point, though Taehyun’s legs weren’t that long it barely took him 3 seconds to reach the front door and slip on the still damp jean jacket. 

“Taehyun-ah! Where are you going?” He had risen from his seat but his feet were frozen in place. 

“I’m going home. It hurts when you just move on because I know you will come to me crying in weeks after  _ he  _ dumps you. It hurts seeing someone you love so much be broken again.” Taehyun had to bite his bottom lip to keep the tears from falling, or at least blame the tears on the pain from his lips. 

He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. After walking not more than 5 steps down the stairs he realized what he said. He turned back around and walked up to the door. Wondered what was worse, knocking on it again or just going home. 

The door to the apartment was blue, kind of a melancholy color. Almost grey. The wood was smooth almost everywhere, except just by the keyhole, because Beomgyu had jabbed his key  _ way  _ far off once drunk. Both laughed so much they almost bent over double in the stairwell. On the mail slot Beomgyu had painted small stars around his and his roommate's name.  _ “It adds character!”  _ he said when Taehyun pointed it out. 

His hand hovered above the handle for minutes, the other resting flat on the door. 

If he listened closely maybe he would have heard Beomgyu’s breathing just on the other side, maybe he would have heard his heartbeat. If he touched the handle maybe he would have felt the heat emitting from the other side, where Beomgyu clasped the handle so tight it might as well could have left marks. 

If Taehyun didn’t turn back around and left maybe they could have solved this with a simple “I’m sorry” and a hug. 

But Taehyun wasn’t smart all the time, in fact, he did a lot of stupid things. And on the subway home as tears welled on the other side of his eyelids he thought to fall in love with Beomgyu was easily the stupidest one. 

* * *

Taehyun had always been the first one he called whenever he felt down when he was happy or excited. Really when anything happened. He could listen to the younger talk for hours, and he knew he would listen to him at the end of the day. 

When Jeongjin broke up with him he kind of expected it, both had grown tired of each other and when he actually said it, it didn’t hurt as much as some breakups had. Jeongjin wasn’t the one. This time it took 4 days for Beomgyu to even consider telling Taehyun though, he had felt the younger was tired whenever it came to  _ that  _ topic. And Beomgyu was fine with it, he wasn’t even sad, but rather relieved it was over with Jeongjin. So he would just tell Taehyun when it came up. No big deal. 

Until it was 2 AM and Beomgyu felt himself shiver from loneliness, he hated it, being lonely. Especially in the most vulnerable times of his life, so he cried his eyes out and passed out from exhaustion when the sun began poking up from the horizon. And when he woke up he couldn’t even remember dialing the number to his best friend until his voice echoed on the other end. And he couldn’t remember they set up a coffee date with each other later in the day until he sat opposite of his friend sipping on a bitter americano he didn’t even like. He felt dehydrated, but he still welled up again. He wasn’t sad, but he cried. 

_ “Jeonjin broke up with me.”  _

Beomgyu knew Taehyun hated shopping with him, Taehyun always had something exact in mind. He went in, made sure it fit then left with it. Yet he put up when Beomgyu himself could easily spend an hour in a store if it was big enough, more than often not even ending up buying anything. Taehyun always put up with him. Even when he forced the younger to walk in the rain he didn’t protest. 

He had never met someone who cared for him the way Taehyun did. 

And if Beomgyu thought about it a little bit more, maybe he would understand that Taehyun’s explosion after the blonde showed him the picture of literally the first guy he matched with on tinder was out of pure love. Taehyun wanted Beomgyu to stop breaking his own heart. 

The blonde had heard it so many times he no longer could count it on his fingers that he was a hopeless romantic. He falls in love too easily, too often, with the wrong people, gets his heart broken. Rinse and repeat. He had thought about a thousand, ten thousand times before. But when Taehyun said it hurt a bit more. 

He kind of wished he had told Taehyun sooner that he wasn’t looking for a soulmate on tinder because he already considered Taehyun his. He kind of wished Taehyun didn’t speak so much of the truth. 

“ _ Looks like you are only looking for distractions.”  _

The door echoed so loud in his head he could barely sleep. His roommate slept soundly in the room next to his but Beomgyu could only hear the door slam, the loud footsteps down the stairs and then coming back. He could only hear Taehyun’s heavy breathing on the other side of the blue door. He was there, and Beomgyu was here. And now they were not. 

Beomgyu felt lonely, he was alone. He hated it, even underneath the thickest blankets he froze. He didn’t feel like moving out of his bed, nor run to Taehyun and talk to him. He was prideful, and even in moments like this, he couldn’t stop himself. And when his other friends called and asked if he was okay he just huffed and answered that “of course I am.” 

But he still cried at night when he heard the doors slam in his mind and the thought of endless loneliness hit him. When he understood that the bond to  _ his  _ soulmates could surely be forever broken.

“Kai...please come over…” he whispered into the phone, when he too called to ask if Beomgyu was okay. 

“I’m really  _ really  _ not okay.” 

“It really hurts.” 

Hueningkai had his arms wrapped around his friend, they stayed in bed and watched dramas to pass the time. Beomgyu was cried out, he convinced himself he would never cry again. 

“Hyung...I talked to Taehyun.” 

Beomgyu scoffed. 

“Shouldn’t you talk to each other? I don’t understand what happened.” 

“He left.” 

“But why, he just told me  _ things were said in the heat of the moment _ ” He did air quotations in front of Beomgyu’s face. 

“Well, he was mad I showed interest in this guy, and then he  _ basically  _ told me I was stupid for trying to find love or something. He said it hurt when he had to watch someone he loved get his heart broken. I don’t know what happened” 

Beomgyu pouted and didn’t seem to realize what he said at all. He couldn’t see Hueningkai’s shocked expression, then the few seconds it took for the younger to put 1 and 1 together. Before he could say anything Beomgyu opened up again. 

“And it just really, hurts, because he just walked out and left. He didn’t explain it, and I miss him, like a lot. It hurts when someone you love just walks out of there.” 

“Hm. Beomgyu-hyung, I really don’t wanna be the one to tell you this but, Taehyun is...is in love with you.” He whispered it, almost like he was afraid Beomgyu would hear even if it was him he intended to tell. 

“What?” 

“Taehyun, is like, really in love with you.” 

In seconds the older had forced himself out of the hug the younger embraced him with. Scrambled to his feet. For a second he looked green in his face. 

“I thought that was why you were mad, because he’s in love with you. Taehyun thought  _ you  _ were mad he is you know… _ in love _ ” 

“I have to go.” He rushed to his wardrobe and pulled out the first pair of jeans he found and hurried to put them on. He could hear the preexisting rips get bigger when his foot got stuck. 

Beomgyu had an amazing lot of stamina, during his whole childhood he’d been a star player in all different sports he tried out. Once out on the street, he looked around him.  _ What’s the fastest way there? Cab? No there is too much traffic. Subway? They just started a renovation in his area, they shut it stop off.  _ So he ran. The jeans were uncomfortable and the new shoes he wore gave him blisters, he could almost feel his socks get stained with blood. 

But he didn’t stop. He ran. He wasn’t done crying. 

The blonde hair stuck to his forehead once he arrived in front of the dorms where Taehyun lived. His t-shirt was soaked and he wondered if he would even make it up the stairs. Taehyun’s door was mustard yellow and Beomgyu used to joke it was an atrocious color. The door had a nameplate with Taehyun’s name written on it, there were stars cluttered around it. Beomgyu drew them there.  _ “You need some character too!”  _

He wasn’t stupid at all, not the top student either. But people used to say they were shocked Beomgyu was so smart, and that he had so much common knowledge. It was always some sort of backhanded compliment. He could understand them maybe, from time to time he was maybe a bit stupid. 

But the stupidest thing he had done was not understanding that he had fallen for his best friend. 

* * *

His hands still shook when he met it with the yellow door. His heart still beat 10 times a second he was no longer sure if the shortage of breath was because he ran 3 kilometers in sneakers without stopping once or if it was because he was so nervous he felt like throwing up. 

He knocked, he heard movement, the door opened. Then it slammed shut again once Taehyun saw who was on the other side. 

“Please we need to talk.” Beomgyu pleaded. 

“I look horrible. We can talk like this.” 

“I’ve seen you naked before, please just let me in.”

It took a while, longer than Beomgyu wanted, for him to open. He sported a faint blush. But it was nothing compared to Beomgyu’s still very red and  _ very  _ sweaty face. Taehyun sat down by his desk and watched as the blonde walked around the room to collect himself, still panting. 

“Did you run here?” 

Beomgyu nodded. 

“Why?”

“I-you...you are in love with me?” He almost asked Taehyun, though it was more likely intended as a confident statement. Taehyun gaped, looking for something to say, maybe to deny it. “And I think, I’m in love with you too.” 

It took Beomgyu 13 minutes to run from his apartment to Taehyun’s dorm. They were both the fastest 13 minutes in his life, but the slowest at the same time. 

_ He is in love with me?  _

_ I mean I guess it makes sense _

_ He drops everything to be with me when I’m sad _

_ He’s always by my side _

_ Taehyun never calls me dumb _

_ He loves me  _

_ He is my soulmate _

_ I kissed him _

_ But he never mentioned it _

_ Well neither did I _

_ One time an ex said he was uncomfortable dating me _

_ Because he thought I loved Taehyun _

_ Am I in love with Taehyun? _

_ Well I do love hugging him _

_ He cares for me _

_ I wouldn’t mind kissing him _

_ I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of life with him _

_ I would drop everything to be with him _

_ He would to the same _

“What? Don’t say that if you’re not serious.” 

“But Taehyun, you don’t understand. You told me I won't find my soulmate on tinder. I don’t have to, you are my soulmate. And I know you don’t believe in them, but you really are. You are my best friend. I already love you. And  _ fuck  _ maybe I am stupid but you really fill my void. I never loved Jeongjin, never loved any of my exes I think.” 

Carefully Taehyun stood up. Met Beomgyu with fast steps. Cupped his cheeks. Taehyun’s eyes were light brown they were bigger than they had ever been. 

“Don’t play jokes on me.”

“I’m not.” Beomgyu stared at him, the younger was close to growing past him. If the younger just tiptoed slightly their everything would be on level. Eyes, noses, lips. 

The confession neither came in the form of a confession letter, nor one that smelled like cherry blossom. Instead, it came from a disheveled Beomgyu smelling like a mixture of that ridiculously expensive perfume he wore and a layer of sweat. Maybe that was even better. 

Beomgyu could feel Taehyun’s breath on his, he had newly brushed teeth and the minty smell was strong. Beomgyu felt disgusting, he didn’t understand why Taehyun said he looked horrible before, he was breathtaking. He knew now at least, that the shortage of breath came from being nervous. 

Before another thought could run past his mind Taehyun leaned forward further, and soon enough there was no more. If they got closer they would become one. Beomgyu’s lips moved rhythmically with the younger’s. Like calm waves brushing against the sand on the beach. Though Taehyun’s tasted like mango, it was the lip balm he usually wore. It was addicting. Beomgyu never liked mangoes, but at the moment he could get behind them. Maybe they aren’t so bad. 

Taehyun pulled away. 

“Wait-” He put them at an arm's length away from each other. 

Beomgyu suddenly felt nervous. Now that they had kissed, Taehyun regretted it. He wasn’t in love anymore, though Beomgyu was sure of it now. 

“If we are going to do, this,” he pointed at the two of them “we need to go slowly, I can’t throw myself into a relationship right away. I can’t be one of those boys that end up being an ex after a month. Beomgyu-hyung I can’t do that.”

“Of course, we will do this at the right pace hm? I think I need to sort myself out too.” 

Both nodded, looked at each other again before Taehyun leaned in and gave him another kiss. 

“Taehyun? You are not like those boys. You are so different.” 

  
  


It was cliché, like nothing else. Despite this something did flutter inside Taehyun when he heard Beomgyu say it. That he was special, not like them, and the thought of Beomgyu being  _ his  _ boyfriend. Honestly enough to put him into a love stricken coma. 

“We’ll take this slow Taehyun. Okay? I’d wait a 100 years for you. I’d stay with you for a 1000 years.” 

“It won’t take a 100 years. Or a 1000.”

It’s not so bad to fall in love with a hopeless romantic if they are a hopeless romantic for you. 

It’s not so bad to fall in love with your soulmate, especially not when they fall in love with you back. 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes  
> ok, not the way to starts your notes with. but this really did sound better in my head. even if I'm slightly disappointed in myself I hope you did like it, I was kinda soft during the whole time I wrote this, I just hoped it would turn out better so now I'm sad. 
> 
> I really do hope you liked it though, kudos and comments always greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> my twitter @hopeonmydick


End file.
